


Ihre ganz eigene Magie

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Cedric und Roger stehen am Bahnsteig, bereit das letzte Mal nach Hogwarts zu fahren.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory
Series: Perogiveric [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 1





	Ihre ganz eigene Magie

**Author's Note:**

> entstanden für den [foreverland adventskalender 2014](https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/118613.html)

_zerrissene Jeans und Grasflecken und Dreck an Händen und Knien_  
[[#_1588](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=267830#t267830)] 

Er greift nach Cedrics Hand, gerade so als sei es etwas Normales, dass sie nebeneinander am Bahnsteig stehen und sich nicht in der Mitte des Spielfeldes die Hand geben, um ihre Mannschaften gegeneinander antreten zu lassen. So, als sei es etwas ganz normales, dass Roger seinen Kopf an Cedrics Schulter ausruht und Cedric ihm die Lippen aufs Haupt presst. Wie einen leichten Kuss. 

_Sie wälzen sich über Erde, nasses Gras und Laub, das der Wind herüber getragen hat. Das Quidditchfeld ist leer, aber sie stören sich gar nicht daran.  
Cedric drückt Roger auf den Boden und verschließt seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, bis Roger sich aufbäumt und ihn mit einem gezielten Hochreißen seiner Hüfte von sich schubst. Dann wirft er sich auf Cedric, sodass seine Jeans aufreißen, und drückt seine Schultern auf den Boden. Er lacht._

Es ist ihre letzte Zugfahrt zusammen nach Hogwarts. Danach werden sie ihren Abschluss haben und sich nie wieder heimlich des Nachts auf dem Quidditchfeld treffen, um heimliche Küsse und Liebesbekundungen auszutauschen. Dann wird es so und so keine Heimlichkeiten mehr geben, weil Roger im Ministerium arbeiten möchte und Cedric noch gar nicht weiß, was er machen möchte. Vielleicht Professor oder einen kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse eröffnen. Er weiß es nicht, aber er hat ja noch Zeit. Sie haben es beide nicht eilig, erwachsen zu werden.

_Cedrics Arme und Beine, und sogar sein Gesicht, sind über und über mit Grasflecken bedeckt, aber es stört ihn nicht, weil er bei Roger sein kann, ohne sich Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, dass sie jemand dabei sieht, wie sie Intimitäten austauschen. Das ist ihre Zeit und keiner von ihnen ist gewillt, sie jemand anderem zu offenbaren.  
Roger zieht Cedric an seinem Hemd nach oben, sodass er auf seinem Schoß sitzt und Cedric den Blick nach oben richten muss, um seine Lippen einfangen zu können._

Im Zug werden sie wieder in verschiedenen Abteilen sitzen, mit verschiedenen Freunden zusammen und sich fremd sein, also versuchen sie, ihre letzte quidditchfeldfreie Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Roger schlingt seine Arme um Cedrics Taille und verbirgt sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Atmet noch einmal diesen typischen Cedric-Geruch ein, nach Waschmittel und seinem Aftershave und diesem … einzigartigen Cedric-Geruch. Angenehm, vielleicht ist es Seife. Aber er konzentriert sich nicht weiter darauf, sondern auf dessen Körperwärme und murmelt an seine Haut: »Ich werde dich vermissen.«

_Ihre Finger sind die ganze Zeit miteinander verschränkt, als sie schließlich nur noch nebeneinander in der Dunkelheit liegen und heftig, schnaufend, keuchend atmen._  
Roger wirft einen Blick auf sein freiliegendes Knie und auf seine und Cedrics Hand. Alles dreckig und erdverschmiert, aber das war es wert.  
Er dreht sich auf die Seite und schmiegt sich an Cedric, der ihn nur in den Arm nimmt und ihn mit seinem Körper wärmt. Sie haben ihre ganz eigene Magie. 


End file.
